A common customization for cars is the installation of aftermarket seat covers. Seat covers are commonly used to alter the appearance to the vehicle, such as by matching an aftermarket paint job or by matching other decorative items added to the vehicle. These seat covers do require time and care to produce a neat and attractive visual appearance. Additionally, there is considerable cost in replacing an entire seat cover to change the visual appearance of the seat cover. Thus, it is usually not feasible to temporarily remove and replace aftermarket seat covers in order change the visual appearance of the seat cover for a short period of time.
In many situations, however, people desire to temporarily alter the color or visual appearance of their vehicle seats. For example, people may desire to alter the appearance of their vehicle seats by temporarily adding a sports team's logo and colors on game day or adding a company's design or colors for a company event. It would thus increase the ability of car owners to customize their cars by having the option of quickly and effectively changing the visual appearance of installed car seats.
It is thus desirable to have an aftermarket seat cover system which allows a person to quickly and easily change the visual appearance of their car seats.